The Perfect Partnership
by JBAT13
Summary: As the Shadow and Supergirl's relationship gets stronger, a missile barely misses the watchtower. Batman, Flash and Martian Manhunter go and investigate. The Shadow and Supergirl go to infiltrate a suspected hideout to Vandal Savage. They get an unwelcome reception. Check out my other stories if you are lost. All reviews welcome.


Episode 8 Season 2 Justice League Series

**The Perfect Partnership**

The scene starts off by showing the orbiting watchtower. It slowly rotates in space. The camera zooms round the tower until finding the Shadow.

Shadow is sitting in a viewing bay in the watchtower. Everyone else aboard is sleeping. Most of the league knows that he does not sleep well. Supergirl flies towards him with a glass of milk in her hands. As she lands she lets out a huge yawn. She walks next to him.

Supergirl asks "Can't sleep huh?"

Shadow blankly replies "No".

Supergirl asks "What's bothering you? You can tell me anything". She bats her eyes at him as she puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Shadow keeps a straight face as he responds "I'm not sure, I just can't sleep. Some nights are worse than others". Guilt over his father's and sisters death is a huge part in this. He seems a little haunted at night. About 50% of the time he can sleep properly.

Supergirl hands over the glass of warm milk and says "Brainiac 5 sometimes had this trouble, so I got him a glass of warm milk. He slept so soundly. Maybe this will help you too". She speaks fondly of her boyfriend, Brainiac 5. She is still so in love with him.

Shadow thanks her and drinks it.

Supergirl suggests "Why don't we go for a walk?" Shadow shrugs. He sees there is nothing else to do at night while everyone is meant to be sleeping.

They start to walk towards the bridge.

Shadow says "Thank you, you're always looking out for me. I…."

Shadow is cut off by the watchtowers defence systems going crazy Martian Manhunter meets the two at the bridge. Shadow doesn't complete the sentence. He decides against it.

Supergirl asks "J'onn what's going on?"

Martian Manhunter replies as he activates defence actions "A missile has been detected aimed at us hold on".

Martian Manhunter activates small defence lasers. They aim at the missile and fire.

The watchtower defence systems are able to destroy the missile before it can make impact.

Martian Manhunter now joined by other league members says "We need to find out that missile. Batman and Flash come with me. We will track the path of the missile and hopefully find the firing site".

Shadow whispers to Supergirl "Guess he doesn't sleep much either".

Batman, Martian Manhunter and Flash track the firing point to an African desert. The three cannot find a firing location once on the ground.

Martian Manhunter says "It should be right where I'm standing".

Flash agrees "I don't get it either". He runs around checking the ground.

Batman thinks for a moment then suggests "J'onn what about beneath us?"

Martian Manhunter says "I'll see".

Martian Manhunter slides down and hits dirt. He reappears shaking his head.

Martian Manhunter concludes "It's not here, they may have fired it here but they since have moved the equipment used to fire such a missile."

Batman says "You know how many industries can build a missile as complex like that?"

Flash says "I know one pretty well, starts with L and ends in P".

Martian Manhunter says it "Lexcorp".

Superman and the rest of the league make excuses to go back to bed. It had been long week and late hours so they deserved a break. Superman however checks the watchtower for damage.

Meanwhile in Keystone City, at night Shadow and Supergirl explore the industrial districts. Supergirl is flying while holding Shadow by his shoulders.

Shadow states "Our latest information from the Key was that Vandal Savage has a small but cosy warehouse or storing space in one of Metropolis or Keystone Cities Industrial areas".

Supergirl concludes "We've already searched the whole of Metropolis. So it must be here somewhere".

Shadow says "Ok put me down here and I'll start to investigate on the ground".

Supergirl gently lets the Shadow down and starts to use her X-Ray vision to search buildings.

Supergirl asks "Why is he so hard to find?" She gets back in the air and flies off ahead.

Shadow explains "He won't be for long. Without the Key, he will have to play his hand soon. He knows we are looking for him".

"I hope your right" says Supergirl, scanning the buildings for activity.

All of a sudden, 6 thugs appear behind Shadow. He notices and faces them.

Thug 1 says "Is that one of those super idiots who landed Joey in jail?"

Thug 2 agrees "I think it is".

Thug 3 says "Let's get him".

They all crowd round Shadow. Supergirl lands in between the thugs and Shadow and says "Back off before I put all of you in the prison hospital".

Thug 2 teases "Oooh and he's got a girlfriend to fight his fights".

Supergirl shouts "I'm not his GIRLFRIEND!" as she flies into Thug 2 and punches him in the gut, then the head.

The Shadow gets into defensive stance and one by one the thugs run at him. Idiots he thinks to himself. Shadow swiftly defeats the 5 thugs and ties them to a tree.

Shadow calls out to Supergirl "Hey that's enough, they're not worth it".

Supergirl throws the thug down. He is well beaten up. She lands next to Shadow says "Shall we?"

Shadow cheekily says "Sure dear". Supergirl then shoots him an angry glare. Shadow says smiling "Just kidding, live a little".

Supergirl pokes her tongue out at him and makes a face before smiling at him a little. Shadow then thinks to himself 'Remember your training, don't be distracted. Sometimes the clue is right in front of you'.

They resume searching.

Martian Manhunter, Batman and Flash travel in a Javelin over the Desert trying to pick up diesel residue in the air and on the ground to try make a trail. Eventually they find one. Batman starts to fly in for a closer look.

Batman says "I got a weak trail; It's heading for the coast".

Martian Manhunter says "I think it's time we pay Lex Luthor a visit".

Batman says "No, not yet, we track this, find the source gather evidence then yes, we will drop by Lex Luthor".

Flash says "Lex has been quiet for a while, but something like this is a little out of the blue even for Lex".

Martian Manhunter concludes "I agree with Flash. Luthor hasn't made any trouble for a long time but I have heard reports and rumours about him being involved with the Superior Seven. Batman what is that?" Martian Manhunter points at something.

Batman zooms in on a ship off the coast. It is giving off a huge reading of the same diesel residue that they were tracking.

Batman says "I think we found it".

(Meanwhile at Lexcorp in Metropolis)

Lex Luthor is looking over Metropolis from his office when an assistant walks in.

Assistant informingly "Mr Luthor, there has been a series of break-ins and some equipment has gone missing".

Lex Luthor asks "What equipment was taken?"

Assistant "Some low level projects, not worth stealing, some pods of artificial Kryptonite, not as lethal as regular kryptonite but still affects Superman, a freeze gun; and the ground to space missile and its launching holder".

Lex Luthor angrily says "Those last three items were meant to be in tight security".

Assistant says "I'm sorry Mr Luthor, but whatever wanted the items, it wasn't going to be stopped".

Assistant shows Lex Luthor photos of the damage.

Lex Luthor says "Interesting, Ok start assessment reports and list damages, I'll find who is responsible".

Batman moves the Javelin closer to the ship. Just before he makes a closer move, the ship explodes and sinks.

Martian Manhunter says "There goes our evidence".

Batman concludes "Someone really doesn't want to be found".

Flash asks "Time to see Lex?"

Batman nods as he turns the Javelin towards Metropolis.

They arrive on the landing pad and are greeted by Lex Luthor.

Lex Luthor smiles and says "Justice League, just the people I need to see. Come in."

Once in Lex Luthor's office, Batman starts off.

Batman explains "Earlier this morning, the watchtower was fired upon by a Lexcorp ground to space missile from a desert in Africa, we tried to track it but the firing holder was moved onto a ship which was blown up at sea from the inside. Any answers Lex?"

Lex Luthor turns to Batman and says "That missile was in tight security along with other items earlier that afternoon before they were stolen from it". Lex Luthor shows them the photos. Batman sees Kryptonite and points to it.

Lex Luthor says "I'll admit I haven't been totally good man but that was experimental and was useless. Apart from that, I really haven't been doing much since the damage by Darksied. I can completely assure you this was not an attack by me or this company".

Lex Luthor turns to the Flash and says "If you have noticed I now endorse the Justice League. I support you lot not just because it boosts my image but you guys make a lot of difference to this place".

Martian Manhunter says "Luthor, thank you for your insight. I will copy these photos and try using them to help our case. But unfortunately this poses more questions than answers".

They leave and head back to the watchtower to assess and try making sense of it all. Lex Luthor watches them leave and says "This city is crazy".

In Keystone City, Shadow and Supergirl are not having much better luck.

Supergirl says "Man this is boring!"

Shadow says "Only to those who are looking for the wrong thing".

Supergirl asks "Do you ever switch off, you know like relax?"

Shadow replies "In the right circumstances yes".

Supergirl asks "What are they?"

Shadow replies "I haven't figured them out yet". Supergirl looks at him with a slightly disappointed look. Shadow climbs a fence into a yard.

Supergirl states "We have searched this whole area, he's not here".

Shadow replies "Wait…. This place I haven't checked out". He looks at a warehouse with a small building off to the side of it.

Supergirl says "I already went over it with my X-Ray vision, he is not in there".

Shadow replies "I'm not looking for him, I'm looking for evidence that he may have been here and hopefully it leads to his real location". Shadow observes the building.

Supergirl asks "So he was never here all along?" She lands on the ground.

Shadow explains "No he was here but I think he and the Key had an agreement on a meet date. If the Key didn't make it to that meeting, Savage would change to another safe house. Besides, The Key gave this information up to me way too easily". Supergirl is always lost but impressed by his lines of thinking.

Shadow goes inside closely followed by Supergirl. Shadow checks the room out when he sees a bed with a map on it a screwy note beside it. Shadow looks at the map, it is a map of Keystone with nothing on it, and reads the note. The note read:

Well done Justice League for finding this, but you are so many steps behind me. You will never find me. 'Vandal Savage'.PS Hope you lot slept alright.

Shadow then sees by the pillow is a small explosive. It has a timer on it and it just hit 0.

Shadow shouts "Kara, get down!" and dives at her, covering her with himself. They hit the ground as it goes off. If he had still been standing it would have killed him. Shadow asks "You Ok?"

Supergirl is shocked then smiles "Yeah, you know that blast wouldn't have hurt me".

Shadow gets off her quickly and replies calmly with a straight face "I didn't want to take that chance".

Supergirl replies with a sly smile on her face "Sure, whatever you say".

Shadow defends himself "It was, honestly". He looks at the bed "Well that solves who fired the missile."

Supergirl smiling says "Yes it does. You need a hand back to the watchtower big guy?"

Shadow coldly replies "No I'm fine let's go".

Supergirl says "You are amazing. I'm glad I got partnered with you". She sounds casual but Shadow interprets a hint of romance in it.

Shadow replies "I'm happy I got partnered with you. I….uh I like the way you did your hair today". He says it nervously and rubs his neck. It was obvious he was going to say something else.

Supergirl replies in confusion "I always do it this way". She touches it nervously.

Shadow says "Must be the lighting". She starts to smile. He is a little angry with himself. His high standard of trying to not let emotions get into his work was slipping. He knew he needed to work harder.

Supergirl sarcastically says "Sure".

Just as she says that, 20 Vandal Savage grey robots surround them. Shadow says "I don't think they are here to see if we are okay". He takes a defensive stance.

Supergirl replies "How rude". She punches one away with extreme force. It disintegrates when she hits it. Shadow dodges jabs and throws a smoke pellet on the ground. 4 robots fall swiftly to the ground by the time the smoke clears. Supergirl blasts one with her heat vision. She picks two up and takes to the air. She throws one into another on the ground. She slams the one in her hand into a wall. It smashes into pieces and leaves a dent in the wall. Shadow expertly counters attacks from the robots and jumps in between two of them. He pulls their heads together, smashing them. He throws a Shard of Darkness into another, causing it to short out. He combats another, snapping its head off. Supergirl freezes two more before punching 3 more high in the air. She flies up and smashes them. Shadow takes out the final four with relative ease. They look around at the mess.

Shadow concludes "Vandal Savage must have had a trigger on the door to alert the robots of intruders".

Supergirl says to him "My hair still okay?" She smiles widely at him, teasing him. He frowns in annoyance.

Shadow grumbles "J'onn, bring us up".

They call for the teleport and meet Martian Manhunter, Batman and Flash in the briefing room.

Shadow looks at Supergirl and says "We found out who fired the missile". Supergirl blushes a little.

Batman asks "Who?"

Supergirl replies "Vandal Savage, he wrote a note left beside a map of Keystone city in small office warehouse. He then tried to blow us up with a bomb triggered to delay go off when the door was opened but Shadow saved me". She looks at him, Shadow looks down at his feet.

Martian Manhunter congratulates them "Good work you two, you work well together".

Shadow shrugs "You could say that".

Flash explains "The missile was Lexcorp technology stolen hours before the launch. Luthor is clean on this one."

Batman concludes "So Savage got people to steal the equipment, fire the missile at us, destroyed the evidence and has changed locations again".

Shadow says "I don't think he's acting alone. From the look of those photos, some big thing has smashed its way in. It wasn't a gun blast. I would say he is working with one or two more people".

Martian Manhunter says "I agree to an extent but we must consider all possibilities. He is a very smart man".

Batman states "He couldn't have moved the missile and its holder all by himself. Even he is not that strong".

Flash notes "It seems every time we get one answer it poses two more different questions".

Batman then says "Lex would have security cameras down there wouldn't he?"

Martian Manhunter realises their error. "I'll go get the security tapes".

Martian Manhunter takes off in a Javelin.

Martian Manhunter lands at Lexcorp again.

Lex Luthor asks a little frustrated "What is it this time?"

Martian Manhunter replies "Do you have security cameras in that area that the missile was in?"

Lex Luthor invitingly says "Of course, they were destroyed in the break in but that does not destroy the data".

They head to the security room.

Lex Luthor starts to upload the videos from around the time of the break in when all but one cameras data corrupts.

Lex Luthor shouts "What the?!"

Martian Manhunter states "These people seem to be very keen on covering their tracks".

Lex Luthor then says "Wait this camera's data is still uncorrupted".

Lex Luthor hands Martian Manhunter a CD. Lex Luthor says "Hopefully this will help catch the person who decided to steal my weap…uh… technology".

Martian Manhunter gives Lex Luthor a strange look before thanking him and taking off back to the watchtower.

Once back at the watchtower, Shadow, Supergirl, Batman, Martian Manhunter and Flash view the security camera's footage. It's blurry but shapes can be made out. All of a sudden the figure breaking down the door changes shape.

Batman concludes "Clayface".

Flash concludes "Well that solves who broke in a moved it, but Clayface isn't smart enough to arm and fire it. And why do that for Savage?"

Batman says "I don't know but I'm going to pay The Key a visit".

As Batman and Shadow leave, Green Arrow and Superman find themselves going to watch Supergirl train.

Superman says "It's great having her back. She has matured a lot since last time she was here".

Green Arrow says "I don't think it was her time way that has done that".

Superman asks "What is it then?"

Green Arrow replies "Her partnership with the Shadow has made her more focused; she acts older and has been making much better decisions. I mean, Shadow is 20 nearly 21, yet he has the maturity of a 33 year old person. I think Supergirl feels she has to act more mature around him to get his attention for lack of better words".

Superman says "It could very well be Ollie. She is still a little headstrong".

Green Arrow says "But she has got a lot better".

Later that night, The Shadow and Batman are searching metropolis warehouses when they find the location the Key gave them. The last hideout The Key knew about. Inside they find all but one of the missing pods of Kryptonite.

Batman says "He left in a hurry. We are closing in on him".

Shadow agrees "Yeah, but after the Kryptonite, it's a dead end".

Batman nods as he looks upwards towards the watchtower.

The End

(This is an episode in progress I am working on. Any feedback or review is helpful)


End file.
